


Come Back to Bed

by Bucket_Burns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Comfort, Just a cute tiny fic, M/M, Nightmares, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_Burns/pseuds/Bucket_Burns
Summary: "Come back to bed and rest your sweet head, and I promise I'll make it alright."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Come Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Lyric Fic for One Will Break by Act of Congress

Bucky woke with a start, cold creeping through the blankets. He reached blindly for the usual mass of warmth by his side, only to find empty sheets. Bucky pulled himself out of bed, dragging a blanket with him. Their apartment was dark, and silent, but Bucky knew where Steve was. He trailed out into the living room, through the window, onto the fire escape, and up to the roof with ease. Steve sat still, on the ground, in the middle of the rooftop garden they had started together. As Bucky drew closer, Steve lowered his head so that Bucky could drape the blanket over his shoulders. This is not the first time they had done this.

Bucky settled in next to him, grabbing the end of the blanket and draping it over his own shoulders, to block them from the outside world.

“Was it a bad one?” Steve just nodded, eyes gazing out into nothing. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s not anything we haven’t already talked about.”

“Can we fix it?” Steve shook his head

“Do you want to stay out here?” 

“No.”

Bucky stood, stretching out his hand with a small smile.

“Can I help you through it?”

Steve stared at him for a moment before grabbing Bucky’s hand and let himself be pulled up and into Bucky’s arms. “You always do,” he mumbled into Bucky’s neck.

“And you always help me. That’s the way it’s always been, right?”

“Always. I love you.”

“I love you too. Come back to bed?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just tiny prompt fill for lyrics from my SteveBucky Playlist! 
> 
> You can follow the playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71MfuMrGnTfH26rLDOfWxf?si=8b92f52ed6204cc5) and you can find me on Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/bucket_burnes)


End file.
